Turning Leaves
by AngelNatari
Summary: This is a One Shot for Thranduil x OC. Most of this was written by TwilightNinja00. Hope you all Enjoy this! Cover Image Used Under Fair Rights Act.


Not all those who wander are lost – Tolkien

A red flame haired elleth rode her horse through the dense forest of Mirkwood. Her green eyes scanning the eyes ever so vigilantly for any surprise attacks by the spiders that lurk in the depths of Mirkwood.

The elleth knew she was getting close to her destination and she feared that she would not be allowed to pass through the gates of Mirkwood due to what happened long ago in times of old.

Her sharp piercing green eyes saw the guards hidden in the trees. She stopped her house and dismounted. Standing there as the guards of the gate came near her.

"I am Nuala of Rivendell. I was sent by Lord Elrond to and seek council with your king." The elleth told the guards.

"You know you are not allowed in these lands elleth. You were told not to come back." A familiar elf told.

"I am sorry Tauriel but if you ask Prince Legolas, I am rather stubborn. Also I have come on official business to deliver a message to your king. Now let me through." Nuala told the elleth.

"I will escort you to him myself then." Tauriel said with a sigh as she motioned for the gates to open.

Nuala grabbed her horse's rein and followed Tauriel to the throne. Nuala was nervous slightly but held her calm with a firm grip. If she faltered she would be taken advantage of her weakness.

Another elf took her horse the stables while she was escorted to the throne room. It was rather strange to return. The cheer and joy that was once here was gone and there was, was darkness.

When they both went into the throne room, Nuala saw a dwarf be questioned by King Thranduil, knowing it was Thorin Oakensheild being questioned.

"I told you that I did not want interruptions." Thranduil said angrily to the elleth beside Nuala.

"Calm your words my lord. I asked her to bring me here. Any anger you wish to direct towards can be at me. I have come here with a message from Lord Elrond." Nuala said calm and collective.

"You are not supposed to be here Nuala." He told bitterly.

"I'm sorry but my lord and the Valor thought differently." Nuala said as she held up the parchment that contained the message she was to give him.

"Tauriel take the dwarf back to his cell and leave." Thranduil said as Nuala stood where she was.

Silence grew when it was just the two of them in the room.

"Why are you here?" he asked with no emotion.

"Like I said. I bring a message to you from Lord Elrond. He told me tell you of the great danger you and your people will be in. There are shadows within Dol Guldor which is upon you door steps. You act now or your people will perish." Nuala said calmly.

"Like how you let Aria perish?" He asked with the same bitterness.

"I was called to the North to aide the Dunadain. I was under command of my lord Elrond. I had to leave my dearest friend here with you. Her death upset me more than you think. There was nothing I could do to save her. I had no knowledge that she followed me when I left you realm." Nuala said as her anger started to rise.

"You blame the wrong person Lord. Coming back here, a place I once called home is hard enough. Knowing the love and light here has been shut out brings grief to me." Nuala responded firmly as she gave him the parchment.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Another message that I am not privy to see from Lord Elrond."

Thranduil took it from her hastily as if she was diseased.

"I pray to the valor that you stay safe Thranduil. The friendship we once had, I will cherish forever even though it was broken." Nuala said before she left.

"Where do you go?" he asked in a curious tone.

"To the golden woods of Lorein. I was asked to go there and see Lady Galadriel." Nuala said before leaving.

"You always leave like the changing leaves of autumn, here one moment and gone the next." Thranduil said in the silence he was left in.

Nuala went straight to the staples to get her horse and leave when someone called her name.

"Nuala wait!"

She turned to see the young Prince Legolas come running to her.

"It is good to see you Legolas." Nuala said with a smile.

"It had been a long time. Have you seen father?" He asked.

"I have, but enough about that. You look just like your mother. I see so much in her." Nuala said to the young prince, making him smile.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Lorein for council. I am sorry I can not stay to help your people." Nuala said with a sad smile as she mounted her steed.

"Will you come back again? I know I won't be in Imladris for a long time." Legolas replied.

"I feel as though I will return her sooner than expected. Please look after your father and keep him safe. " Nuala said before nudging her horse to leave and taking off.

It wasn't long that she eventually found her way back to where Thranduil would be at, in the desolate town of Dale at the foot of the lonely mountain. The dragon was long slain before she arrived, but orcs were everywhere.

In all honestly she didn't know why she was back, but it matter no longer now.

Nuala fought with her elven blade until the last orc was gone. Instead of fighting she was now working on healing anyone and everyone. Elrond had taught her well in the art of healing.

It wasn't until she was done healing a person from Lake Town that Legolas came rushing to her.

"Nuala, thank Valor you are here. When I heard you were near I was relieved." Legolas said hurriedly.

"What is wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Its my father, he has been hurt." HE said to her.

"Take me to him." Nuala simply said and no sooner Legolas took her to the stricken lord of Mirkwood.

It had been long hours since she was called to the stricken king. Nuala was able to save as best she could, the rest up to him.

They were now back in Mirkwood. It was best to get the king back where he would be safe.

Nuala sat on a chair looking after Thranduil as he rested in his own room.

She smiled at how peaceful he looked. It was almost like old times.

"Why are you here." He murmured weakly to Nuala.

"Making sure you will live. I thought I would too late to the battle when I arrived. I fought with the people of Lake town. After the battle I started healing any that was brought to me until your son found me and told you were injured. A poisoned blade struck you. Your lucky I was able to nullify the poison that entered your body. You will be feeling week for a few weeks but you will live." Nuala said before getting up to leave.

"Wait, don't go." He said just enough for her sharp hearing to hear him.

She sat back down with a curious look on her face.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for her death. You had no idea what had happened when she went after to you. When she left to follow, to tell you about the orc patrol that wandered the forest, she was scared for your safety and took off before I could stop. I should place the blame on myself for not stopping her in time or getting to her in time." Thranduil told her.

"When the three of us grew up in these woods, they were my happiest times. All three of us never knew it but we would each take a different path in life but we would all remained connected. I ended up going to Imladris to learn about the world that surrounded me and see what Middle Earth was truly like. You and Aria remained here. You became like your father was and Aria stood at your side. When she died I was already in the northern lands where the Dunedains were. I had left even earlier than I was expected to leave due the rumors of the orcs. I left at and cut across the mountains. When I got to Imladris, Elrond told of me the news of her passing.

"I came straight here and I saw the pain in your eyes and I knew what you told were just words of anger, but they still stung a little. I left Mirkwood knowing you need to come to your own terms with her death and I thought it was the best thing to do." Nuala explained with a motherly smile.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked her.

"I would always forgive you Thranduil, I have known since I was child and I would forgive you of every sins." Nuala said with a smile.

"Then promise me you would will stay here then." He said to her.

"I will, promise me that you will stay in bed and heal." she says as she stands from her chair.

As she walked over to him memories of her past came flooding to her head. All the happy times she shared with him.

~Three years later~

Nuala had always been in love with Thranduil and once he was healed she confessed to him and to her surprise he also confessed a love for her. She was allowed to stay in Mirkwood but would slip out from time to time.

Just a year after being invited to live in Mirkwood she married Thranduil and became the new Queen of Mirkwood a title she happily accepted along with the title of wife.

"I have been looking for you my Queen." Nuala hears a male voice from behind her.

She quickly turns around to find Thranduil standing behind her with a smile on his face. She walks up to him and kisses him before he can say another word. As long as she was with him and he with her they were both happy.

"I thought you were with the other healers but they said you left them some time ago." Thranduil tell her as they part from their kiss.

"I just came out here to think is all. A breath of fresh air." she tells him with a smile. "I am truly sorry if I worried you."


End file.
